A kezdet
by F.J.K
Summary: Cyrodiil későbbi bajnokának első napjai a császári fővárosban, úgy, ahogy én elképzeltem. Tehát: miből lesz a cserebogár, azaz, egy egész ország ünnepelt hőse.


**A kezdet  
**

Derantier, a Breton mágus vegyes érzelmekkel telve lépett párat. Aztán szinte szédülten megfordult, amikor meghallotta, hogy az egyik Birodalmi őr megszólítja.

Jó napot, uram!

Jó napot! – köszönt vissza.

Isten hozta a Császári fővárosban! Látom most érkezett. Ha segíthetek valamiben…

Igen. – felelte a férfi – Megmondaná, hol van a fogadó?

Természetesen. – felelte az őr – Menjen előre ezen az úton, majd forduljon jobbra. A Kereskedők fogadója ott van rögtön a fegyverkovács mellett, az Aréna kapujának a közelében. Ott ehet és alhat. Ha elegánsabbra vágyik…

Nem, nem… Köszönöm! Nekem ez pont megfelel. Köszönöm uram! – és már indult is. Nem kellett sokat mennie, hamarosan ott állt a fogadó előtt.

„A fegyverkovács mellett…" – gondolta magában, miközben ócska baltáját nézegette, aminek repedt volt a nyele, és rozsdás fején egy jókora törés futott keresztül.

Az ajtón belépve egy tiszta, elegáns, üres helyiségbe jutott. Ekkor vette észre, hogy beesteledett. A súlyos ólomüvegablakokon át már egy csepp fény se jutott a gyertyákkal megvilágított terembe, amelyben félhomály uralkodott, de ez inkább ünnepélyes volt, mint ijesztő. Egészen otthonos benyomást keltett. Az asztalokon ónból készült evőeszközök, tányérok, néhol egy-egy otthagyott fogás, szarvashús, gyümölcsök, sőt egyéb növény is maradt a nemrégiben otthagyott asztalokon. A Breton felismert ezek közül néhányat. Tudta, hogy főleg alkímisták használják alapanyagként, bár ehhez ő nem sokat értett, csak annyit, amennyit otthon még apja mutatott neki. Merengéséből feleszmélve rávette magát, hogy végre levegye szemét a leszedetlen asztalokról, lehetőség szerint így is csökkentve a zavarba hozott fogadós szégyenkezését. Elmosolyodott és odament az öreg birodalmihoz.

Jó estét!

Jó estét! – válaszolt némileg megkönnyebbülve a tulajdonos. Örült, hogy nem fordult ki a vendég a rendetlenség láttán – Miben segíthetek?

Valahol aludni szeretnék. Van kiadó szobája?

Van bizony. Nem sok vándorral van dolgunk. A legtöbben letelepedni jönnek ide, és már van házuk, amikor ide jönnek. Így a vendégeim többsége csak vacsorázni jár. Meg természetesen inni.

Ezekre én se mondok nemet. Mennyit kér a szobáért és a vacsoráért?

20 arany a szoba bérleti díja egy éjszakára. A vacsora nem drága. Egészen friss vaddisznóhúsom van. Melaszt, olcsóbb bort, vagy sört tudok hozzá ajánlani.

Egy adag vaddisznóhúst adjon, meg egy korsó sört!

Az összesen még 10 arany. Az annyi, mint harminc.

Derantiernek ez volt szinte az összes pénze. Fizetés után jóízűen megvacsorázott, majd holtfáradt lévén azonnal aludni ment, emeleti szobájába. Le sem vetkőzött, baltáját félredobva ruhástul feküdt ágyára, és a következő tizenkét órát ott is töltötte. Hússzú álomtalan pihenése után vegyes érzésekkel ébredt. Zavartan vette elő erszényét. Először azt hitte, kirabolták, de nem ez történt. Elfogyott a pénze. Csak hét bánatos arany pihent a bőrtárca alján. Visszaszédült ágyába és rögtön elnyomta a fáradtság és a kétségbeesés. Estig aludt. A szokásos éjszakai társaság zajára ébredt. A kurjantások a vidám beszélgetés szinte hívta. Szédült fejjel támolygott le az alsó szintre. Zilált külseje nem keltett feltűnést.

Egyből a tulajdonoshoz ment. Az felismerte és jókedvűen köszönt.

Jó estét! Látom átaludta a napot! Mivel szolgálhatok?

Magának is! Hát már este van? Akkor valóban átaludtam. Van valami olcsó? Mindegy csak erős legyen.

Bort?

Azt kérek.

A fogadós levett egy üveget a polcról, amit a Breton szinte egy hajtással megivott. Újat rendelt. Majd megint. Egyre jobban elmosódott a világ, és a padló is kezdett kissé idegesen viselkedni. Úgy érezte, elborul az elméje.

Még egy üveggel! – kiáltott.

Nem ajánlanám. – szólt végigmérve az elázott férfit – Egyáltalán tud még fizetni?

Nem! Adjon hitelbe!

Nincs hitel!

Holnap megadom.

Nincs hitel!

A fogadós végül az egy aranyért adott egy üveg olcsóbb bort. Derantier úgy érezte itt a vége. Nincs tovább. Megpróbált felállni de, visszarogyott. Ha eltávolodik a széktől, elesik. Hírtelen szörnyű gondolata támadt. „Nem, gondolta. Nem sikerülne. Ha újra vissza is tudnék menni a szobába… A baltám használhatatlan." Azután megtörtént a baj. Megpillantott az egyik asztalnál egy részeg már hortyogott, arccal a tányérra borulva. A breton körülnézett. Nem figyelte senki. Hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve kissé kinyújtotta az asztal alatt jobb kezét, és néhány szót mormolt a tőrre koncentrálva. Az alvó férfi övében lógó fegyvert hirtelen lilás aura vette körül, és pár ujjnyira kicsúszott a hüvelyéből. Még egy arasz és kint volt. Ekkor azonban eltűnt az aura és a tőr lehullt a földre. Derantier, mint aki leszédült az asztalról ugrott a földre, és még mielőtt mindenki odanézett volna, az övébe rejtette a fegyvert.

Jól van? – kérdezték többen.

Semmi bajom, csak sokat ittam és megszédültem. – mormogta a breton – Ki kell mennem friss levegőre. – azzal elhagyta a termet.

Kissé összeszedve magát kitámolygott az ajtón, de amint bezárta maga mögött azt, elesett és a kőre zuhant. Az övében pihenő tőr felsértette az oldalát, amiből elkezdett lassan szivárogni a vér. Alig érezte. Felállt majd elindult az éjszakában. Az utca egyik oldalától a másikig támolygott, egyszer csak megállt, és az egyik kapualjban nem bírta tovább. Felkavarodott a gyomra és a vacsora, valamint az alkohol egy része távozott belőle. Ettől kissé kijózanodott, de még mindig nem tudott tisztán gondolkodni. Talán nem is akart. Látta az apró vérnyomokat, amit maga után hagyott, de nem érdekelte. A következő pillanatban azonban látott valamit, ami igen. Egy fehér köpenyes mágus sétált éjjel az utcán. Megbújt az árnyékban, és megvárta, míg a férfi odaér, majd kését előrántva elé ugrott.

Add ide a pénzed, és nem lyuggatlak ki!

Hagyjon békén! Maga részeg!

Lehet, de ha nem kapok pénzt, elveszem erővel! – kiáltotta, és kését a mágusra szegezte.

Ekkor éles fájdalom hasított jobb vállába. Fegyverét elejtette. Egy ezüst nyíl hegye nyúlt ki a sebből. A Birodalmi őr lőtte ki, aki eddig követte a vérnyomokat. Derantier még hallotta az őr ordítását, és azt hogy a fehér köpenyes is kiált valamit, azután végtagjai megmerevedtek. A földre zuhant.

Pár perc múlva bekötözött vállal a bénító varázslattól kissé kótyagosan sétált az őr előtt a börtönbe, a Császári város hírhedt börtönébe ahonnan az utóbbi negyven évben senki sem szökött meg.


End file.
